


the sharp knife of a short life

by pearlselegancies



Category: Knight Squad (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, I'm so sorry for this, Mild Blood, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: As soon as he hits the ground, Ciara lets out a loud scream. She clambers over the others, pushing her way through until she reaches him and can hold him in her arms.
Relationships: Arc & Ciara | The Princess (Knight Squad), Arc/Ciara | The Princess (Knight Squad)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	the sharp knife of a short life

As soon as he hits the ground, Ciara lets out a loud scream. She clambers over the others, pushing her way through until she reaches him and can hold him in her arms.

Arc looks up at her, clearly in pain, the knife still embedded in his lower torso and she finds herself saying a silent prayer. “Arc…You gotta keep your eyes open. A medic is coming. You gotta stay awake!” He nods, blood dried on his lips. She brushes his sweaty hair from his forehead, her heart pounding.

The medic is taking forever to get there, and she knows that he doesn’t have much time left. She doesn’t even want to think about it. She can’t think about it.

Arc’s eyes begin to dim, going from their usual bright green to more subdued. Ciara shakes her head, gripping onto him tighter. “No Arc. Don’t close your eyes. Don’t leave me like this. Please. I can’t-I can’t lose you!”

“I’m sorry.” He croaks out and Ciara bites down on her lip. “I love you. I love you Ciara. Tell… tell the others that I love them as well.” His eyes begin to flutter until they are closed, and the courtyard goes so silent, a pin could drop and be heard two villages away.

And then, with all the pain and anguish in the world, Ciara screams. And that phrase, about silence being louder than a scream? Has never been more wrong.


End file.
